résurrection ensanglanté
by d3lyciious
Summary: Deux êtres, jusque là dans l'ombre, feront tous pour ramener Bonnie à la vie et cela peu importe comment. Le résumé est nul, mais bon... Damon/Bonnie/Stefan. Ceux qui aime Elena devrait s'abstenir de lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fiction ! Et surtout ma première fiction surnaturel !**

**J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire parce que moi franchement pour un début j'aime beaucoup :)**

**Dans les jours avenir je mettrais ce qui sera certainement le dernier ou l'avant dernier chapitre de " l'amour et ses problème" **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

_Septembre 1865_

_Tu as entendu ?

_Entendu quoi encore ?

_Une dizaine de sorcière vont être bruler vive ce soir, répondit-il.

_ J'en suis toute retournée, répondit la jeune femme sans aucune émotion.

_ ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser de savoir que l'une, d'entre elles, est une descendante de Qetsiyah qui est elle même descendante de tu sais qui, continua son partenaire assis à coté d'elle, formant au fin font de la forêt deux silhouettes inquiétantes.

_ Oh Emilie. Je sais... Elle et ses copines se rajouterons seulement à la longue liste de sorcières incompétentes qui se sont fait avoir par les humains, dit-elle en continuant son repas, pas vraiment une grande perte en somme.

_ Tu es sans cœur, dit-il en souriant de ses dents ensanglanté.

_ Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, et puis de toute façon cette Émilie n'était pas assez spéciale pour m'intéresser , conclu-t-elle.

_ Mais elle a eu des mioches, dit-il en voulant éveiller son interlocutrice.

_ Je le sais crétin, sinon comment veut tu que je sois resté aussi calme après avoir su ça, répliqua cette dernière en brisant une bonne fois pour toute la nuque de sa victime.

_ Oui, reste plus qu'a savoir si l'un d'entre eux te tapera dans l'œil.

_ Et puis si tous ces morveux ce révèlent être aussi attardés que leur mère, je n'aurais qu'a attendre qu'ils se reproduisent jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle en se levant pour s'enfoncer encore puis loin dans la forêt suivit de près par le jeune homme.

_ Et au faite quand tu l'auras trouver, tu le fera tout de suite ou tu attendras un peu pour jouer avec, demanda-t-il en la fixant toujours en marchant paisiblement dans cette sombre et lugubre forêt.

Il ne fallut que d'un sourire de sa part pour qu'il sache sa réponse. Après tout après avoir passer quelques millénaires ensemble, c'est comme si il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle même.

_ Copuler bien mes petits Bennett, car quand la personne que je cherche depuis si longtemps apparaitra... elle sera à moi, grogna-t-elle avant de disparaitre pour de bon au fin font de la forêt.

_septembre 2013_

Le bruit assourdissant du réveil eut raison du sommeil de Jérémy qui se réveilla , comme chaque matin, en sueur. Éteignant fermement son appareil, ce dernière s'étira dans son lit pour réveiller son corps et resta allonger un moment avant de ce lever et être une nouvelle fois depuis quelques jours maintenant, submergé de question sur l'absence de Bonnie depuis plus de deux mois maintenant.

Il sortit de son immense chambre, habitant désormais dans la résidence Salvatore, et descendit le plus lentement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais se fut sans compter sur l'ouïe fine des vampires présents, qui le prirent à parti à peine fut-il arrivé en bas des escaliers.

_ Allez Gilbert, on va jouer au jeu des questions réponses, dit Damon entouré du reste du gang, on pose les questions et tu réponds.

_ Pas la peine de poser les questions car je connais déjà les réponses, dit-il fermement en les regardant un à un. Non, je ne sais pas où est Bonnie et oui je vous le dirais si je le savais, mentit ce dernier avec un incroyable sans froid.

_ Mais...

_ Et oui Elena, je sais que tu es très inquiète pour Bonnie, l'interrompit Jeremy en passant devant eux pour aller vers la cuisine.

_ Inquiète mon cul, marmonna Caroline, elle s'inquiète plutôt de savoir si ses prouesses au lit hier avec damon, comme chaque nuit d'ailleurs, étaient à la hauteur des attentes de ce pauvre con...

_ Comment tu peux dire ça, s'emballa Elena en montant d'un octave.

_ Comment je peux dire ça ?! S'exclama Caroline, je peux dire ça, car pendant que toi tu profites de ta vie sexuelle explosive avec Damon, Stefan et moi ont cherche à avoir des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie, qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps la tienne aussi.

_ Ferme-là Caroline en grogna Damon.

_ Et toi fais pas comme si l'absence de Bonnie t'intéresse parce que à part le jolie petit cul d'Elena et ta petite personne, rien de t'intéresse...même pas ton propre frère, dit-elle avant de se retrouver dos au mur pousser par Damon qui serrait son cou.

_ On fait plus la...

Damon ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut envoyer à l'autre bout du salon par nul autre que Stefan qui était transparent jusque là.

_ Je crois qu'on à autre chose à faire que de se crier dessus mutuellement, dit-il en agrippant le bras de Caroline pour aller à leur tour dans la cuisine rejoindre Jeremy en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, laissant Elena et Damon seul dans le salon.

Une heure plus tard, le calme était revenu et après plusieurs demandes de Jeremy, Caroline et les autres décidèrent de le laisser seul, d'autant qu'il commençait les cours le jour même.

Maintenant seul dans sa chambre, laver et habiller, ce dernier attendit assis sur son lit que Bonnie se manifeste ce qui ne prit pas longtemps avant que la jeune femme n'apparaisse devant lui.

_ Salut Jeremy, dit-elle calmement en lui touchant la joue doucement.

_ Salut, répliqua ce dernier en posant sa main sur le sienne, ça devient de plus en plus dure de garder le secret tu sais.

_ Je sais et je m'en excuse, dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuse, demanda-t-il en la regardant, tu es morte à cause de moi et c'est toi qui t'excuse ? Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi.

_ Je ne suis pas morte à cause de toi, mais pour toi, lui dit Bonnie, il faut nuancer.

_ Mais le problème est toujours là Bonnie, tu es morte. Comment crois tu que je vais vivre en sachant que c'est à cause...non, que c'est pour moi que tu en es arrivé là ?

_ C'était mon choix Jérémy...

_ Je sais mais, dit-il avant d'être interrompu par Elena qui fit son apparition dans la chambre.

_ ça va Jer, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant là où Bonnie était jadis assise.

_ T'aurais pu frapper, non, dit-il froidement en se levant pour aller chercher son sac.

_ Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais depuis que tu est revenu tu agis bizarrement avec moi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour poser la main sur son épaule, Parle moi.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir, demanda-t-il en retirant sa main de lui, Caroline n'a tout à fait tord et je suis prêt à parier que Stefan le pense aussi.

_ Tu peux développer, dit-elle ne prenant son air sérieux.

_ Bonnie m'a ramené à la vie et pour la remercier et savoir où elle est, tu lui as passé seulement deux coups de téléphone de tous l'été, expliqua ce dernier en la fixant avec dédain, quel genre d'amie es tu ?

_ C'est Bonnie qui ne décroche pas, dit-elle avec vigueur.

_ Toujours remettre la faute sur les autres n'est-ce pas, répliqua-t-il en sortant de sa chambre sac à la main.

Marchant dans la rue jusqu'au lycée, Jeremy ne regretta en rien les paroles qu'il avait dit plus tôt à sa sœur.

_Si ça avait été Damon, je suis sur qu'elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver,_ se dit-il en continuant sa marche, _ben oui, ce n'est pas comme si Bonnie nous avait à tous au moins sauver la vie une fois et que Damon au contraire nous avait au moins une fois fait du mal... mais non ça elle l'a oublié..._

Une petite main agrippant son bras le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. En regardant de plus près à qui appartenait la main, il vit une vielle dame, mal à l'aise sur ses petites jambes et cramponner de l'autre main à une canne.

_ Euhh, je peux vous aider, demanda-t-il en essayant de retirer sa main de lui, mais rien à faire.

_ La question est, est-ce que moi je peux vous aider, dit la vielle dame d'une voix tremblante.

_ J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre, répondit Jérémy en sentant la seconde suivante la prise de la vielle dame se relâcher.

_ Je connais votre secret, répondit cette dernière en esquissant un faible sourire, je sais tous.

_ J'ai énormément de secret, comment savoir du quel vous parlez, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ Je connais tous tes secrets, Jérémy Gilbert, répondit-elle en s'adressant à lui par son nom et prénom.

_ Vous savez qui je suis, demanda-t-il déconcerté par cette vielle femme.

_ Le plus important, Jérémy, et que je sais pour elle, dit-elle.

Jérémy pris son air concerné en commençant à comprendre où elle voulait exactement en venir.

_ Comment ?

_ Le plus important n'est pas comment je le sais, mais plutôt par quelle manière je peux te venir en aide pour la ramener...

_ vous pouvez faire ça, dit-il en sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure.

_ Pas moi directement... mais une sorcière de sa famille pourrait certainement t'être d'une grande aide, dit-elle en commençant à marcher loin de lui sans un mot de plus et cela, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent sous les yeux de Jérémy se trouvant dans l'incapacité de la suivre tellement ce qu'il rêvait depuis des semaines pouvait enfin être réalisé.

En retrouvant ses esprits, il vit la vielle dame tourner sur la droite et Jérémy, plein de fougue, accouru à sa rencontre, tourna sur sa droite, pour se retrouver dans une rue déserte, sans aucune trace d'une quelconque dame âgé, qu'il aurait normalement du rattraper aisément.

_ D'accord...alors soit j'ai rêvé ou bien cette vieille est drôlement rapide pour son âge, dit-il en rebroussant chemin vers le lycée avec la ferme impression de pouvoir enfin espérer le retour de Bonnie.

Adosser contre un mur, d'une ruelle assez sombre, une dizaine de vampire discutaient entre jusqu'à ce que la vieille dame entre à son tour dans la ruelle sous les regards des vampires qui avaient arrêté de discuter à la seconde où elle était entrée dans leur champs de vision.

Au fur et mesure qu'elle avançait , ses frêles mains s'adoucirent et regagnèrent en couleur, ses longs cheveux gris et cassant revinrent blonds, doux et soyeux, sa canne fut jeter au sol, de belle jambes étant maintenant fermement encrer sur le sol et enfin son visage disgracieux laissa place à un visage angélique, avec de belles lèvres pulpeuses et de grand yeux bleu.

_ Déjà de retour, dit un des hommes présent.

_ J'ai planté la graine dans sa petite tête, il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre que les quelques neurones qui lui reste lui fasse faire exactement ce que j'attends, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur une des poubelles longeant le mur.

_ Oh... et excuse moi de te dire ça, mais cette robe ne te mets absolument pas à ton avantage, dit encore le même homme sans qu'aucun autre n'émettent le moindre son, et puis d'où t'est venu l'idée de prendre cette apparence.

_ Et bien disons que quand j'ai vu ce minable sortir de chez lui, il fallait que je face vite et il ce trouve qu'à cette instant une vielle commère s'est présentée devant moi avec son chien boiteux donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas, dit-elle en souriant, après tout on ne refuse pas une petite discussion avec une vielle femme. Donc, je suis allé la voir, je l'ai regardé de haute en bas, je l'ai agrippé pour l'attirer loin des regards indiscrets et je me suis transformé devant elle.

_ Devant elle ? Elle a du faire une attaque.

_ Bouche bai la vielle, répliqua-t-elle, son reflet dans le miroir devait certainement déjà lui faire peur, alors ce voir en face d'elle en chaire et en os...

_ Donc après tu l'as tué, commenta-t-il savant déjà la réponse.

_ Ben oui, mais en même temps elle tenait plus trop debout donc c'était pas vraiment un meurtre, mais plutôt un service rendu à la communauté et à elle-même. Qu'est-ce que je suis gentille.

_ Mère Térésa n'a rien à t'envier, dit-il.

_ T'as vu ça, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de reprendre en claquant des doigts, des vêtements et vite ! Je vais pas rester comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une loque.

Un des vampires partit à vive allure chercher quelque chose de convenable pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Revenu quelques minutes plus tard, il lui offrit des vêtements avec lesquelles elle se vêtu son honte devant tout ses hommes.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le vampire qui était allé chercher ces vêtements et d'un geste vif de la main, lui arrache la tête qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol à coté de son corps. Tous les vampires présents eurent le souffle coupé.

_ Il a mis au moins cinq minutes à me trouver des vêtements et le pire c'est qu'il m'a pris deux taille au dessus, dit-elle en regardant un à un les autres vampires raides de peur, ne suis-je donc entouré que d'incapable.

_ Fallait pas lui en vouloir! Il s'était peut-être référé à ce que tu portais juste avant, dit-il en ricanant.

_ Oh, joseph ta gueule, grogna-t-elle, et vous restez pas planté là et débarrassez moi de ça et vite.

_ Je serais vous, je serais plus rapide que lui, dit Joseph en leur montrant leur ancien camarade gisant sur le sol.

Tous les vampires se dépêchèrent de faire se qui était demandé et disparurent en les laissant seul.

_ Tu mets en place un règne de terreur ou quoi, dit Joseph en allant s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

_ C'est en faisant peur que l'on obtient les meilleurs résultats, dit-elle en le regardant, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

_ Ouais enfin bref et maintenant, demanda-t-il.

_ Maintenant je veux voir si tu as fait ta part du travail, dit-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

_ Oh notre invité! Oui, elle est juste là, dit-il en la conduisant jusqu'à une grosse benne à ordure qu'il ouvrit, salut toi ! Dis bonjour à ma sœur, Sofia.

_ Bonjour lucy, dit Sofia en sortant cette dernière de la benne en la tirant par les cheveux pour qu'elle finisse sur le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, demanda Lucy en tremblant légèrement.

_ Il se trouve que ce que je recherche depuis des années...

_ Des siècles, des millénaires, l'interrompit joyeusement joseph.

_ Ferme là, grogna Sofia en regardant de nouveau Lucy, donc effectivement ça fait longtemps. Mais malheureusement pour moi, cette chose qui est en faite une personne est morte, donc il faut que je la ramène à la vie et c'est là que tu entre en jeux.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire, demanda Lucy doucement craignant pour sa vie et à juste cause.

_ Ok, je vais t'explique, dit Sofia en s'agenouillant devant Lucy, il y a trois étapes pour ramener une personne à la vie. 1ere étape il faut du sang d'un des membres de sa famille que je mettrait dans un cercueil, puis un objet personnel et enfin un sacrifice humain auquel j'arracherai le cœur et que je placerait à son tour dans le cercueil que je referme juste après. Et disons une journée après, le mort revient à la vie, c'est super non.

_ T'as pas oublié un petit détail, dit Joseph en la regardant, disons un détail qui à son importance.

_ Ah oui, il me faut le corps de celui qui est mort, sinon ça va pas marcher, rajouta Sofia en rigolant, la vieillesse me fait oublier des choses.

_ Et moi, je suis quoi là dedans, demanda Lucy en cherchant une échappatoire.

_ Toi, s'exclama joyeusement Sofia en tapant dans ses mains, t'es la première étape. La vidange.

_ En gros elle va te vider de ton sang, lui expliqua Joseph faussement compatissant.

_ Je crois qu'elle avait compris Joseph, mais merci de participer, dit Sofia en roulant de yeux avant de frapper soudainement la tête de Lucy contre le sol suffisamment fort pour l'assommer mais pas assez pour la tuer.

_ Et maintenant, demanda Joseph en regardant sa sœur soulever Lucy sans difficulté.

_ Maintenant tu prends son portable qui est dans sa poche, dit-elle en montrant la poche en question, et tu pries pour que cet imbécile de Gilbert mette en marche son cerveau et qu'il appelle la seul sorcière qu'il connaisse c'est à dire toi.

_ Je te demande pardon, dit Joseph en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu es elle, maintenant! Alors prépare toi à te transformer en elle au moment voulu, parce que quand il appellera, parce qu'il le fera... _vaux mieux pour lui,_ continua-t-elle en marmonnant avant de reprendre, faudra que tu arrive à lui faire un gros lavage de cerveau et que lui fasse faire tous que tu lui dit, que je te dirais de lui dire.

_ Ok..., je pense avoir compris, dit joseph en hochant la tête, donc par déduction c'est lui qui va nous donner l'objet personnel de Bonnie et il sera aussi notre sacrifice humain.

_ bingo, s'exclama Sofia avant de courir à vive allure à leur repère suivit de près par son frère et des vampires qui étaient revenu depuis longtemps, mais qui avaient préféré rester en retrait. Instinct de conservation sans doute.

/

**Franchement ça me ferait super plaisir que vous me donniez votre avis sur cette fiction et si oui ou non vous aimez Sofia et Joseph ainsi que la direction vers laquelle va ma fiction.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW !**

**Désolez pour l'orthographe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais un nouveau chapitre de "l'amour et ses problèmes" mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini, désolé !

Je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fictions !

Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas !

désolé pour l'orthographe ou les fautes de frappes.

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Jeremy avait rencontré cette étrange vieille femme, qui lui avait soufflé l'éventualité de ramener à la vie Bonnie. Et depuis, Jérémy ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à ça toute la journée. Portable à la main, confortablement assis sur son lit, Jerémy composa la numéro de téléphone de la cousine de Bonnie , seule sorcière dont il connaissait l'existence. Il mit son portable est attendit que l'on décroche, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_ Allo, dit Lucy, qui est à l'appareil ?

_ Euh, salut ! C'est jérémy Gilbert, un ami de Bonnie, répondit ce dernier.

_ Ohhhh Jérémy..., dit-elle de manière pensive, le frère de cette put...Aie...d'Elena, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh, oui...oui oui c'est ça, répliqua rapidement Jérémy.

_ Que me vaut ce plaisir, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

_ J'ai une faveur à vous demander, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire , dit-il soudainement triste et désemparé.

_ Je me demanda bien ce que ça peut bien être, dit-elle en articulant bien chaque mot avant de se prendre une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_ Bonnie...elle est morte, dit Jérémy en se retenant de verser une larme.

_ Nonnnnn, c'est vrai ?! Alors ça c'est con...

_Bouge de là crétin, je vais le faire _, dit une voix dérrière Lucy qui lui pris le portable.

_ Enfin je veux dire, Quoi, ce n'est pas possible! quand, comment, s'écria Lucy en changement radicalement de comportement à la surprise de Jérémy, qui pourtant n'y préta pas longtemps attention.

_ Juste avant le début des vacances et ce en me ramenant à la vie, dit Jérémy.

_Hé dit lui que s'est de sa faute pour en rajouter sur sa culpabilité!_

_ Donc tous ça c'est de ta faute, dit Lucy en pleurant faussement au téléphone.

_ Je sais et j'en suis désolé, pleura Jérémy, mais je ferais tous pour la ramener et surtout depuis que j'ai appris qu'une sorcière assez puissante pouvait ramener une consœur à la vie. Vous devez certainement savoir comment la ramener ?!

_ Oh, oui effectivement il y a un moyen, dit-elle en retrouvant son sang froid, mais tu va devoir m'aider et tu sera un élément important dans résurrection.

_ je ferais tous e que vous dirais, dit-il rapidement sans mesurer ses paroles.

_ Tu donneras CŒUR et âme pour la ramener, dit-elle en accentuant sur cœur.

_ Oh oui, soyez en sûr !

_ Tant mieux! on a un accord alors, dit-elle joyeusement.

_ Oh, merci, merci infiniment, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes de joie.

_ C'est moi qui te remercie, dit-elle en ricanant.

_ Pourquoi vous me rem...

_ Les autres le savent ? tu sais ta soeur, ses chiens et le reste, demanda-t-elle en le coupant.

_ Non, Bonnie ne veut pas que je leur dise, répondit ce dernier.

_ Ah, intéressant...parce que tu peux la voir, demanda-t-elle très intéressée.

_ Oui, je peux la voir.

_ Et par hazard, elle se trouve avec toi en ce moment, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité et d'anxiété.

_ Non,non elle est en train d'observer de loin ma sœur et Caroline à l'université, lui répondit celui-ci.

_ Tant mieux, et surtout ne lui dit rien, dit-elle, enfin je veux dire, ne lui dit rien sur moi ou sur notre petit accord.

_ Pourquoi, l'interrogea-t-il.

_ Pour lui faire une petite surprise, dit-elle.

_ D'accord, je vois.

_ Bon, maintenant j'aimerais que tu me ramènes un objet appartenant à Bonnie, ainsi que son corps.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bon tu veux la revoir en vie oui ou non, s'exclama-t-elle exaspéré par ses questions.

_ Je veux dire, où et quand, dit-il en se corrigeant.

_ Demain soir dans le tombeau des lokwoods, dit-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez sans autre explication.

Jérémy posa son téléphone sur le lit à coté de lui et pensa un instant à ce qui venait de sa passer.

Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était comme ça Lucy...je le voyais disons, un peu plus douce. Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'elle accepté de m'aider et que Bonnie sera à mes cotés demain soir.

Le jeune homme se leva, ce dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvri et fut surprit de voir pas un mes deux Salvatore devant lui avec un air concerné sur leur visage.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire, jérémy, demanda Stefan les yeux brillant.

_ De quoi tu parles, demanda à son tour Jérémy en passant devant quand il fut soudainement cloué au mur du couloir par Damon.

_ Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, dit Damon, depuis le moment où tu es revenu ici en me disant que tu étais revenu à la vie pour ensuite apprendre que Bonnie ne donnait plus aucune nouvelles.

_ Vous savez, dit Jérémy sans vraiment poser la question.

_ Comment tu...comment tu as pu ne rien nous dire, dit Stefan, on aurait pu chercher un moyen pour arranger les choses.

_ Non, parce que pour arranger ça, il faut le vouloir vraiment. Et vous, vous l'auriez seulement fait pour Elena et pas pour Bonnie...vous vous fichez bien d'elle. Elle est juste un sorcière bien utile à vos yeux.

_ Quoi..., grogna Stefan en poussant Damon pour prendre Jérémy par le cou et le soulever du sol, Damon n'en a certainement rien à faire d'elle et aurait certainement voulu la ramener pour Elena comme tu le dis, mais moi j'aurais tous fait pour remeber une ami.

_ Stefan, lâche le, dit son frère en arrachant sa main du cou de Jérémy qui retomba sur le sol tout en reprenant son souffle.

_ Vous...ne...devez rien...dire à Elena et Caroline, dit Jérémy entre deux respiration, rien du tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, on a pas très bien compris d'ici, demanda Damon en ne prenant pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Lucy... je dois lui ramener le corps de Bonnie et un objet lui appartenant et le lui donner demain soir dans le tombeau des lockwood, expliqua-t-il.

_ Demain soir ?! Elle est rapide... elle habite où déjà, demanda Damon en sentant quelque chose de louche.

_ Peu importe! le plus important c'est Bonnie, s'exclama Jérémy en se mettant debout pour leur faire face, vous allez m'aider oui ou non ?

_ Quelle question, dit Damon en marchant vers les escaliers, je veux pas d'une autre sorcière.

_ Pauvre con, marmonna Jeremy avant de regarder Stefan qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_ Tu pose vraiment des questions inutile, dit-il avant de rejoindre son frère an train de les attendre à l'entré, laissant Jérémy seul dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de les rejoindre.

_**Tombeau des lockwoods.**_

Sofia et Joseph finalisèrent de vider la sang si précieux de leur invité dans le cercueil, qu'il refermèrent juste après. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, sachant que ce qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps allé se réaliser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant le corps de lucy, entièrement vidé de son sang.

_ Envoi un des vampires porter ce corps dans la chambre de Caroline et de notre chère Elena à l'université, dit Sofia en fixant le cadavre, avec une jolie petite carte.

_ Oui avec écrit dessus POUR ELENA, ÉLOIGNE LES ALLUMETTES, TENDANCE PYROMANE A PROXIMITÉ DES MORTS, c'est bien ça non, demanda-t-il en souriant tout en jouant avec les mains de Lucy.

_ Ouai mais, avant coupe-la en morceau, elle passera pas sinon dans un boite en carton, dit-elle avant de sortir chasser, j'ai un truc a faire.

Et comme si, tout était déjà prévu, un vampire apparu devant joseph avec une tronçonneuse à la main.

_ Ahah, c'est parti, dit-il en empoignant l'objet avant de commencer son découpage.

_**Maison Bennett.**_

La voiture de Damon se stationna devant chez Bonnie et les trois hommes en extirpèrent pour se diriger vers la porte d'entré.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire Jérémy, dit Damon en sachant que n'y lui et ni son frère ne pouvaient entrer.

_ Oui, mais la porte est fermé, dit-il avant de sursauter a cause du violent coup de pied que Stefan mi dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

_ Elle ne l'est plus, dit-il en entrant à la grande surpris de son frère et de Jérémy.

_ Depuis quand tu peux rentrer toi, demanda Damon en essayent à son tour mais en vain.

_ Depuis qu'elle m'a invité, répondit-t-il en lui envoyant un petit sourire sournois pour se diriger ensuite à l'étage.

_ Eh, prends lui des sous-vêtements, ça on peut être sûr que c'est pas à son père, s'écria-t-il sous le regards écœuré de Jérémy.

_ Ben quoi...elle veut un objet personnelle ! Y'a pas plus personnelle qu'une petite culotte, s'expliqua-t-il en allant s'assoir sur les marche du perron alors que le jeune Gilbert se dirigea vers la chambre de Bonnie où devait certainement se trouver Stefan.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais invité_, moi, se demanda Damon en regardant sa montre.

_Vivement Demain, dit-il en regardant maintenant le ciel.

_**En ce moment dans la forêt.**_

Sofia posa un petit collier sur une pierre avant de faire quelque pas en arrière et laisser ses quatre sorcière réciter les sort qu'elle leur avait demander.

Ces dernières récitèrent en latin une incantation qui força, l'esprit de Bonnie à quitter contre son grès l'université pour se retrouver enfermer dans l'amulette.

_ C'est fait, dit l'une des sorcières.

Sofia les remercia et alla ramasser l'objet qu'elle mit autour de son cou en souriant.

_ Maintenant tous ce qu'il me faut, c'est ton copain, dit-elle avant d'exécuter une à une les quatre sorcières pour empêcher toute information de s'ébruiter.

_ Encore, s'écria Joseph qui venait d'arriver après avoir fini son travail, à ce train là on aura plus personne à commander.

_ Des sorcière y'en a partout et puis tu a encore plein de vampire, je ne tue que les moins que rien, les autres, ce qui sont avec nous depuis au moins une centaines d'années ne risquent rien, se justifia sa sœur en jouant avec son collier.

_ Oui ben, vivement demain, dit-il en allant avec sa soeur rejoindre la tombeau.

**QUESTION :**

**Bonnie avec Damon ;**

**Bonnie avec Stefan .**

**Perso, je ne sais pas ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir dans quelle direction je devrais mener mon histoire.**

**Alors à vous de voir, celui le plus cité sera celui avec lequel Bonnie finira à la fin, sauf si certains d'entre vous arrivent à me convaincre avec de bons arguments que l'autre est mieux.**

_PS / Jérémy va y passer héhé._


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour ce gros retard mais j'ai un peu de mal avec l'université...

**EUH, Est-ce que quelqu'un aurais la gentillesse de m'envoyer en MP ce qui c'est passé à l'épisode 1 de la saison 5, parce que je n'ai regardé que les parties où il ya avait Bonnie sur Youtube et je n'est pas tous compris, merci d'avance !**

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas !

Bon lecture !

**Chapitre 3 **

Le lendemain, Jeremy conduisit Stefan et Damon à l'emplacement où se trouvait le corps sans vie de Bonnie. Toujours dans la grotte, les deux frères furent surpris de voir que son corps était encore en parfaite état. Stefan, s'approcha de la jeune femme et passa doucement la main sur sa joue froide. Damon roula des yeux au comportement de son frère et le poussa légèrement sur le coté pour prendre, Bonnie dans ses bras et se tourner vers Jérémy resté en retrait sous le regard réprobateur de son jeune frère.

_ Bon, on doit aller où maintenant déjà, demanda-t-il de manière pressé.

_ Dans la crypte de Lockwood, répondit Jérémy sans le regarder, ses yeux étant rivés sur son ex-petite-amie.

_ Bon alors allons-y, s'exclama Damon en sortant rapidement suivit par Stefan et Jérémy, quelque peu énervé par le comportement désinvolte de Damon.

_ On dirait, qu'il veut juste expédier le " problème Bonnie", pour éviter qu'Elena ne l'apprenne, commenta Jérémy sans discrétion en sachant que Damon pouvait parfaitement l'entendre même s'il chuchotait.

_ On ne peut pas le changer tu le sais bien, répliqua Stefan en ouvrant la porte arrière de la voiture pour permettre à son frère arrivé peu de temps avant eux devant le véhicule, de mettre bonnie à l'intérieur.

_ Pour votre gouverne, bande de demeuré, je ne fais pas ça pour Elena, dit soudainement Damon après avoir fermé la porte pour ensuite aller s'installer coté conducteur.

Alors que ce dernier attendait que son frère et Jeremy prennent place dans le voiture, son téléphone se mit à sonner avec l'identifiant d'Elena sur l'écran. Damon leva les yeux et ignora son appel, ne sachant s'il parviendrait à lui mentir de manière convaincante. Il rangea son portable, et démarra sa voiture pour se diriger vers la demeure Salvatore.

En arrivant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois hommes en voyant Elena, Caroline et Matt installés tous les trois sur le perron. Ceux-ci, se levèrent en les voyant sortir de la voiture. Elena marcha rapidement vers damon et ne perdit pas une minute pour le réprimander de ne pas avoir décroché.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, s'écria-t-elle sans se préoccupé de faire une scène devant ses amis.

_ J'avais un petit problème à régler, répliqua-t-il.

_ Eh bien figure toi, que moi aussi j'ai un problème, dit-elle, j'ai un macabé dans un carton.

_ Pardon...un macabé ?

_ Oui, on a tous les morceaux, sauf la tête, continua-t-elle avant de sortir une lettre, et puis ça aussi.

_ POUR ELENA, ÉLOIGNEZ LES ALLUMETTES, TENDANCE PYROMANE A PROXIMITÉ DES MORTS, lit à haute voix Damon en esquissant malgré lui un petit sourire, il a de l'humour celui-là...mais il doit pas être au courant que notre cadavre à nous est belle et bien vivant.

_ Oui, ce crétin ne doit pas savoir que ma meilleure amie est une Bennett, s'exclama Caroline en souriant avant de perdre son souriant en voyant les mines dépités des trois hommes, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

_ Bonnie est...

_Ferme-la Stefan , intervint Damon en se tournant vers son frère resté à coté de la voiture la main prête à ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture.

_ Ils ont le droit de savoir, répliqua Stefan en ouvrant le porte très vite refermé par Damon arrivé en une fraction de seconde.

_ J'ai dit non, dit-il d'un ton menaçant avant d'entendre les cris de Caroline et d'Elena.

En effet, Jeremy avait profité de l'inattention de l'ainé des Salvatore pour emporter le corps de Bonnie en dehors de la voiture par l'autre coté de la voiture.

_ Oh non ! Non, non, non, non, s'écria Caroline en pleure se précipitant vers Jeremy qui déposa Bonnie sur le sol.

_ Bonnie, Bonnie ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en pris, la supplia Elena en tombant à genoux à coté de Caroline qui s'était effondré sur le corps de son amie, Damon fait quelque chose !

_ C'est justement ce qu'on allait faire princesse, dit Calmement Damon à la surprise de sa petite amie et de ses amis.

_ Ah oui ! Tu vas encore ce charger de son corps comme tu le fait si bien, s'écria Caroline sans s'arrêter de pleurer et de caresser doucement les cheveux de Bonnie.

_ Tu ne me connais pas, grogna Damon en faisant un pas vers elle.

_ J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es la personne qui a fait le plus souffrir Bonnie de tout sa courte vie, cria-t-elle en se levant avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec lui.

_ Caroline attend, intervint Stefan en se mettant entre eux, on a effectivement un moyen de la ramener.

_ Comment, demanda calmement Elena resté près de Bonnie avec Matt.

_ Ok...je vais le faire court et après on y va, déclara Damon en se dirigeant vers la maison suivit par les autres et notamment Stefan qui portait le corps de Bonnie.

/

_ Donc... si j'ai bien compris un vielle femme t'a dit de contacter une sorcière et que celle-ci t'aiderais a ramener Bonnie, dit Caroline en fixant Jeremy.

_ Oui...c'est a peu près ça, répondit-il simplement.

_ Et vous trouvé pas ça un peu suspect, s'exclama-t-elle sous les regards des autres, si c'était aussi facile de ramener des gens à la vie, ça aurait fait belle lurette que Bonnie aurait ramener sa grand-mère à la vie, ou Vicky...

_ Maintenant que tu le dis..., marmonna Stefan.

_ Oui, mais c'est de Bonnie que nous parlons alors il faut essayer et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris s'est Lucy, la cousine de Bonnie qui va nous aider alors pourquoi se méfier, intervint Matt en se levant, et elle doit certainement nous attendre.

_ Il a raison, dit Jérémy en allant prendre le corps de Bonnie reposant sur le canapé.

_ Allez-y ! Il faut que j'aille prendre la culotte de Bonnie qui se trouve dans la chambre de Stefan, s'exclama Damon avant de disparaitre.

Caroline, Matt et Elena se regardèrent surpris avant de se retourner vers Stefan qui commençait a sourire bêtement ne sachant pas où se cacher.

_ Il...il fallait aussi un objet personnel appartenant à Bonnie et Damon nous a soufflé l'idée d'un sous-vêtement donc c'est ce qu'on a prit et je...je l'ai rangé dans ma chambre pour ne pas la perdre ou l'oublier...c'est tout, rien de suspicieux je le jure, se justifia rapidement Stefan avant de sortir du salon pour rejoindre Jeremy dans la voiture sans se retourner.

_ Hummm, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis une semaine, commenta Caroline en les rejoignant suivit par un Matt amusé et une Elena déconcerté.

/

_ Ahhhhhhhhh

_ Je sentais que ça allait venir, souffla Eric en regardant sa sœur faire les cent pas en attendant le jeune Gilbert.

_ La ponctualité il sait ce que s'est ce petit con, cria-t-elle en frappant le mur.

_ En même temps c'est pas comme si tu lui avait donné une heure précise...marmonna son frère assit par terre contre le mur d'en face.

_ Petit con, enfoiré, crétin...je vais lui en faire bavé a cette ordure d'humain mal coiffé, grogna-t-elle.

_ C'est pas encriant que ça va aller plus vite, lui dit Eric d'un air blasé.

_ Écoute quand j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes ton avis sur quelque chose je te ferais signe, mais en attendant...chut, dit-elle en tentant de contenir ça colère pour ne pas exploser sur son frère.

_ T'as jamais pensé a aller voir un psy, tu sais lui parler et pas le manger, continua son frère en regardant sa sœur s'installer à coté de lui.

_ Le pauvre, si je fais ça, l'heure d'après ce sera lui qui sera obligé d'aller consulter, dit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

_ C'est sur que si tu vas lui dire que t'as plus de trois milles ans et que tu es un sorte de tueuse en série depuis tout ce temps, il en ressortira pas indemne...

_ C'est pour ça , qu'il me sera plus utile si je le mange, dit-elle dirigeant d'un coup son regard vers l'entré en entendant des gens parler.

/

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours dans la grotte de Tyler qu'il doit se passer des trucs dans ce genre-la, commenta Caroline en marchant avec ses amis vers les escaliers menant à l'entrée.

_ C'est parce que c'est au milieu de nul part et que personne ne viendra nous faire chier, répondit Damon en menant la marche avec son frère portant le corps de Bonnie.

_ Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose va mal tourner, dit Elena a Caroline qui acquiesça.

_ Qui sait... peut-être que Bonnie va revenir à la vie pire que Katherine, dit Damon en ouvrant la porte.

_ Tu te crois drôle peut-être, déclara Matt.

_ En parlant de Bonnie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, dit Jeremy en entrant en dernier.

_ C'est vrai que c'est...

_ Jérémy, déclara une voix féminine cachée dans l'obscurité qui interrompit Stefan, je croyais te voir seul.

_ Une chose en entrainant d'autres, ils sont maintenant tous au courant, répondit Jeremy en reconnaissant la voix de Lucy qui sortait au même moment de la pénombre.

_ humhum, je vois que tu ne sais pas garder de secret, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers tout en tendant la main.

_ Heu... quoi, lui demanda Jeremy en ne savant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Je t'ai demandé deux choses, dit-elle en le fixant, le corps de Bonnie, que j'ai vu dans les bras de monsieur muscle...

_ Monsieur muscle, marmonna Stefan.

_ Et un objet personnel de Bonnie, termina-t-elle.

_ Je l'ai, déclara Damon en sortant de sa poche la culotte de Bonnie qu'il lui tendit.

_ Comme c'est original..., dit-elle en souriant tout la prenant, elle est propre au moins ?!

_ Heu je..., commença Damon en ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Mais je rigole, je te taquine, ricana-t-elle en touchant son épaule avant de passer devant eux et de faire signe à Stefan de placer la corps de Bonnie dans le cercueil ouvert près d'eux.

_ Et maintenant, demanda Caroline en attendant impatiemment la suite.

_ Maintenant, il me faut les autres ingrédients, dit-elle.

_ Elle compare Bonnie a une recette ou quoi, marmonna Caroline dans l'oreille d'Elena.

_ Pas une recette chérie,pitié , dit soudainement un jeune homme qui fit son entré pour se placer à coté de Lucy.

_ C'est Eric, mon assistant, dit-elle en souriant vers eux.

_ Oui son assistant, dit-il en leur faisant le même sourire niai.

_ Canon...

_ Caroline, la gronda Elena en voyant son amie se dissiper face au nouvel arrivant.

_ Depuis quand les sorcière Bennett ont besoin d'un assistant, demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils envers eux.

_ je lui refile le travail ingrat, c'est le moins que son petit cerveau puisse faire, répondit-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas rire face à la tête d'Eric qui avait perdu son magnifique sourire.

_ On peut en revenir à ce qui est important, grogna-t-il en la regardant un instant avant de remettre son regard vers leurs invités muni à nouveau de son sourire.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-elle en mettant la culotte de Bonnie dans le cercueil sur le corps de cette dernière tout en demandant à Eric d'aller chercher le vase remplit de sang pour le lui donner.

_ Euh... du sang, dit Stefan en le voyant donner la vase à Lucy.

_ Oui, du sang, dit-elle en versant le contenu sur Bonnie jusqu'à la dernière goute.

_ D'un animal, n'est-ce pas, demanda Elena en sentant l'atmosphère se refroidir.

_ Non, de mon double... façon de parler, répondit-t-elle en levant le yeux sous ceux maintenant en alerte du petit gang.

_ Elle est étrange ton histoire de double, dit Damon en sentant qu'effectivement quelque chose n'allez pas.

_ Jeremy vient ici, dit Lucy en mettant le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou autour de celui de Bonnie.

Jérémy s'approcha et de son corps massif cacha sans difficulté celui de Lucy des yeux de ses amis.

_Ne prononce pas un mots et ne fait aucun gestes_, dit une voix dans la tête de Jeremy.

Et sous ses yeux, le corps de Lucy, se mit a changer de forme et de couleur. Jusqu'à se transformer complément en une jolie Blonde...Sophia.

_ Eric, à toi... fini le travail, dit une voix que ne connaissait pas Damon et les autres et qui les prirent de court.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Damon.

Eric s'exécuta et se place derrière Jeremy et le transperça de sa main sans difficulté pour en faire ressortir son cœur et laisser le corps du jeune homme tomber sur le sol sous les cris d'Elena, Caroline et de Matt qui se précipitèrent vers lui. Eric plaça le cœur de Jeremy sur la poitrine de Bonnie et referma ensuite le cercueil pour après se décaler légèrement pour montrer à la vue de tous, le visage angélique de sa sœur qui souriait de joie.

_ Surprise, je me présente, je m'appelle Sophia, dit-elle en rigolant avant de se mettre à chanter une incantation.

_ Espèce de petite conne, grogna Damon en courant vers elle suivit par son frère pour finir rapidement suspendu en l'air par Eric qui les avait rapidement attrapé et sans aucune difficulté.

_ Pas si vite, dit-il en serrant ses mains autour de leur cou.

_ T'es morte, hurla Elena les yeux noyer par ses larme en allant vers Sophia qui d'un revers de la main sans la regarder et tout en continuant de chanter, la fit décoller à l'autre bout de la grotte très vite suivit par Caroline qui se rompit le cou face au violant choc.

_ Je te déconseille de tenter quoique ce soit, tu risquerait de ne pas te relever , s'interrompit Sophia en regardant brièvement Matt toujours accroupit à coté du corps de Jeremy.

_ Pourquoi vous faite tous ces têtes d'enterrements ? Vous n'êtes pas contents ? On vous ramène Bonnie à la vie pourtant, ricana Eric en regardant les deux frères Salvatore se débattre, ahhhh, c'est à cause de cet idiot... Mais après tout il n'aurait jamais du revenir à la vie et Bonnie n'aurait jamais du mourir... c'est un juste revers des choses je trouve... tout revient à sa place.

Après plusieurs minutes d'incantation Sophia s'arrêta et sourit.

_ C'est fini, dit-elle en pleurant de joie, j'ai enfin fini...elle est a moi, elle est enfin à moi ! Elle me revient enfin après tous ce temps.

Eric envoya voler Damon et Stefan au même endroit qu'Elena légèrement sonné et Caroline qui reprenait enfin ses esprits.

_ Allez, ouvre le, dit Eric aussi exciter que sa sœur qui ne perdit pas un instant pour ouvrir le cercueil.

_ Qu'est-ce que, dit-elle le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle voyait, comment est-ce possible ?

_ Il n'y a avait peut-être pas assez de sang pour tout son corps alors l'incantation a du trouver un autre moyen de la ramener, dit Eric aussi surpris que sa sœur.

_ Peu importe elle est de retour, dit Sophia en sortant Bonnie du cercueil.

Le petit gang n'en crurent pas leur yeux et crurent même halluciner en voyant Sophia sortir un nourrisson du cercueil et non leur amie Bonnie.

_ Ma petite Bonnie, je vais t'élever comme si tu était ma fille, dit Sophia, je serais t'as nouvelle maman et non cette idiote d'Abby.

_ C'est... c'est impossible, marmonna Caroline en pleurant, ce n'est pas possible.

_ Détrompe toi chérie, c'est bien Bonnie Bennett que tu as devant toi, dit Eric en se tournant vers eux, mais il semble que le sang de sa cousine Lucy n'est pas suffit pour la ramener telle qu'elle était avant. Tu sais les morceaux de viandes que toi et Elena avaient reçu... c'était Lucy.

_ Ma belle petite fille, dit Sophia en caressant doucement le visage de Bonnie endormi dans ses bras.

_ Donne la nous, grogna Damon en se mettant debout de même que les autres hormis Elena qui n'était psychiquement pas présente.

_ Elle sera beaucoup mieux avec nous, répliqua Sophia en ne daignant même les regarder, n'est-ce pas ma...

Sophia ne pu finir sa phrase, car s'écroula sur le sol un pieu planté dans son cœur de même que son frère.

_ Klaus, expira Caroline en le voyant porter Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ Il faut partir et vite, dit-il, il vont bientôt se relever.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, demanda Damon en s'accroupissant à coté D'Elena.

_ Parce qu'elle est entré à l'intérieur de ma tête et elle m'a dit qu'il ne lui fera pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux, lui répondit Klaus en donnant Bonnie à Caroline qui s'était précipité pour la prendre, cours Caroline !

Cette dernière s'exécuta et pris la fuite avec Bonnie vers la maison des Salvatore.

_ Elle t'as dit quoi exactement, demanda à nouveau Damon en portant Elena pendant que son frère prenait Jérémy.

_ Je cite " C'est pas un pieu qui va m'empêcher de reprendre ce qui est à moi ", c'est tout, lui dit Klaus en prenant d'un coup Matt sur son épaule avant de déguerpir suivit par les deux frères laissant le frère et la sœur inconscients... POUR L'INSTANT.

**Alors bon chapitre ou pas ?**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Mort de Jeremy, Bonnie bébé, apparition de Klaus, Sophia et Eric ?**

**désolé pour l'orthographe et les fautes de frappes.**


End file.
